Lost and Found Memories: Abel's Story
by Leoliana
Summary: A young girl is whisked away from her friends in London to go to the new world and start a colony. In a shipwreck, she loses her memory. Will she regain it? Her friend, now a pirate has set forth to the new world, also. He suddenly remembers the girl. Can he find her?
1. Note Beforehand

I have made up a list of warnings for this fanfiction.  
It is sappy. Very sappy. I wrote it when I was 13, so beware.  
It is dedicated to my irl friend, to which I wrote it for her fourteenth birthday.  
It is Pirate AU.  
I had a small vocabulary range when I wrote it so a lot of adjectives and adverbs are repeated ever so often.  
I have realized that some people hate it when you post all at once so I'll update it once a week. ^.^

There is sappiness, and maybe one "racial slur." I'm not sure if it's actually a racial slur, but some might be offended by it. Also, I have dates and timeperiods wrong. I knew absolutely nothing about the time period I had tried to make it, but have since then broadened my horizons to learning things.(omg good job, Leanna)

:D I hope you enjoy this terrible piece of art, and maybe, you could give me a review on it?


	2. Chapter 1

"Land, ho," the watchman yelled, breaking everyone from their trances. Arthur leaned over the railing, watching as the waves licked the side of the boat. There was, indeed, land. It was an English settlement on the coast of America, the new land. It was identified as Roanoke. He was eager to get off of the boat. As much as he hated to admit it, he had a feeling of seasickness. He was almost caught the other night, vomiting over the side of the ship.

Arthur knew the sailors needed someone to look up to, but he just wasn't feeling the love of the ocean. Something was just missing in his soul, and he felt compelled to figure it out. Unfortunately, his stomachache wasn't at all helping. He watched as the ship neared the harbor, getting ready to stop the ship. He, himself had never been to Roanoke, but he was automatically drawn to it. Call it what you may, he just wanted to get off of this damn boat and walk the stable cobblestone streets, to the bar to get some decent rum.

Just as he was getting off the enormous ship, a young boy, around the age of seventeen, ran past him. He growled in frustration and continued securing the boat, to prevent it from floating away. The crew was set loose and almost immediately, they were headed in the suspected direction of the bar. Arthur stayed behind to watch as his already drunken crew left him for the bar.

"Might as well just go to the bar," he told himself as he got used to dry land, and that was exactly what he did.

As the next day came slowly, Arthur had not figured the lost piece of his soul. He and the crew were setting up to go, just when he remembered he left his beloved sword under a white oak tree. He walked, knowing that even if he ran as fast as he could, the crew members would be magnetized to the bar.

When he was walking back, slowly, tediously, boringly, he was passing through a neighborhood. Almost, in the blink of an eye, he felt a weight off his belt. He looked down, and noticed his usual sack of gold doubloons was missing! Frantically, he looked around, just to see the teen boy, the same one that ran into him yesterday, running away! He ran, weaving through narrow alleys, twisting his ankle on the cobblestone path, and finally, catching up with the boy.

The boy was crouched in an alley, cornered, and panting.

"Who are Ye? Ye must know, I am Arthur Kirkland, most feared pirate of the Atlantic and Pacific, alike! You're in for a real punishment, boy, stealing my bloody doubloons like that!"

"I am Abel," replied the boy.

"No last name? Ye have parents? I have a bit of advice for them," Arthur interrogated.

"No, nothing." This boy was really starting to get on Arthur's nerves. Disrespectful brat, was what he was! 'Abel' was lucky he'd not had his head shot with the pirate's pistol!

Arthur picked the boy up by the collar of his shirt and carried him all the way back to the boat.

"Ye swabbing the decks on my ship for two months is Ye punishment, Francis, show him how to do it," Arthur commanded, walking away, to his cabin.

* * *

Obviously, there was a certain way to swab the deck, and apparently, it was important to the Frenchman. Abel nodded off everything the 'Francis' guy said. the poor teenager just wanted to get to work, much to Francis's dismay.

There was something about Abel, that set Francis off. Abel had softer features, no Adam's apple, and was much more graceful than any man he'd ever met. Oh well...

Abel swabbed the deck quietly and did nothing accordingly to Francis. One weird fact about Abel was, well, that she was a really a girl. She had a naturally flat chest and wrapped bandages around it in case of an emergency. She knew Francis suspected something. One good thing to her was that in lieu of having to make up a boy's name, she already had a boy's name.

Of course the people who found out her gender would always suspect it to be Abeline, a real girl's name, but her name was really Abel, named by her father.

.:*:.

Arthur felt relieved to be back on the ship. After he'd captured the rascal thief that took his doubloons, he'd felt like a weight was off his shoulders. Maybe something was different about the boy, sure, but no boy was that weightless, even the starved boys. He briefly remembered picking up the boy by his shirt and carrying the boy! Arthur didn't even have to drag the boy.

Then he remembered something...something that would change his views on any stray boy he randomly picked up from the streets. Even on a hangover, he couldn't help but notice down the boy's shirt was...bandages over his 'imaginary' breasts.

Arthur sighed and took a large swig of rum. Maybe if he got drunk, he wouldn't remember...maybe. Not that he didn't want too...

.:*:.

Abel made herself as comfortable as she could on a cot she had found in the living quarters of the crew. She had also found a motheaten blanket, so she wasn't cold.

That was an hour ago, and now, a big gnarly man, named Charlie, was challenging the young woman to a sword match. She was too inexperienced and young in a woman's eyes, but to a drunken pirate, older teens were just at the peak of agility in swordfighting.

Why, now did Charlie challenge Abel? Because she was sleeping in his bed. When she found out, she was immediately grossed out. But, she didn't show it.

.:*:.

Arthur was awaken from his drunken slumber by his crew shouting. He sauntered out of the cabin just to see Abel and the best sword fighter, besides him, Charlie, holding swords.

Charlie had his usual heavy sword, in his usual fencing stance. He had a firm grip on the handle.

Abel, held his sword out in front of himself, as if afraid of it. He awkwardly stood in his place, unable to stand still. Then, Arthur noticed that the sword Abel had picked was the lightest in the storage room...the lightest on the whole ship, in fact.

Arthur was immediately engrossed in the oncoming fight. Then, Abel would be proved to be a female!

And then it began. Abel backed up instead of circling. Charlie looked confused and advanced quickly. Abel saw that and jumped forward, quickly, to get a good scratch on his stomach. He was too late to jump back and blood seeped out of the wound. Then, he (Abel) started circling Charlie, doing a little dance with his feet.

"You fight like a little girl!"

"And yet, I'm still winning," Abel replied to Charlie.

"No you're not!" Charlie was flustered.

To Arthur, there was no sight of the insecure little person he had seen shaking slightly before the fight. Instead, he saw a woman. A full adult, with the sword-wielding abilities of a man.

Abel, who was now a girl in Arthur's eyes, suddenly swung her foot up quickly and kicked Charlie's sword from his hand. Abel, then, picked up Charlie's sword and backed him up to the starboard, where he was leaning over the edge. She had both swords up to his neck.

"I surrender, you're a worthy opponent, just a little too worthy," Charlie told her and she backed away, throwing his sword onto the ground.

"Abel, see me in my cabin," Arthur shouted from the top of the stairs on the deck. She nodded in reply and walked up the stairs ignoring her stomach's inkling not to.

They entered the cabin and Arthur sat down on one side of a nailed down desk.

"Sit down, Abel," Arthur barked. She did.

"Now, as you know, I am captain Kirkland to you. *she nodded* Now, how old are you?"

"Um...seventeen."

"Liar. I know you're a woman. Now tell me again, how old are you?"

Abel shrunk back in her seat. She was shocked. Was she that unconvincing?

"Twenty-four," she managed to say to her superior.

"Now, that wasn't too hard. What's your real name?"

"Abel."

He had been expecting something like Abeline or Abigail, but now, he remembered, in his memory, a girl named Abel. When he was five, he had a friend, and longtime crush on a girl named Abel. Brown hair and eyes, this Abel fit the image. She was taken away at age ten to help start an English colony. This was her.

"I see. You are dismissed."

She nodded in thanks and ran out quickly.

Arthur wanted to forget everything and just sleep, but it was too hard. He decided to just stare and think. Perfect.

when he did get to sleep, he was thrown into a world of memories. Long lost memories.

*Part End*


	3. Chapter 2

""""Okay, Leanna here! This is Arthur's dream. It's also a flashback thingy. Personally, I think the whole dream setting is cheesy, buuuuttttt, it's a contributing factor to the story, so it'll have to work. Byeeee, and you'll have some of Abel's third view next timeeee""""

Age ten

"Arthur! Arthur," the young Abel yelled from across the park.

Arthur ran over to her to see why she was yelling only to realize that she was looking at something? A butterfly? That was a sight to see in London! It was too misty and cold for there to be a butterfly!

And yet, God works his magic everywhere.

Abel's eyes widened as she looked at the magnificent butterfly flying down from the tree trunk it so desperately clung to.

She held out her hand to a terrible, and most misfortunate future, because instead of the butterfly landing on her delicate pale hand, it landed on the shoulder of her favorite blue dress.

Her right shoulder.

Arthur watched as Abel's face twisted into an unimaginable horrific grimace, that no beauty should ever have as an expression.

He was clueless.

She hyperventilated and screamed, "get it off! Arthur smack it off!"

Why was she afraid of a beautiful creature such as a butterfly?

Nonetheless, he did as told and she calmed down.

"Bloody hell," he breathed, "are you that much of a pansy?"

Abel just looked at him and sighed. "You don't understand. In a book somewhere, I have read that it is ancient superstition for if a butterfly lands on your right shoulder, you will have an unfortunate future. Anything could happen."

He dismissed it as one of Abel's funny thoughts. She was a superstitious weirdo to him, and yet, every horse he saw was a unicorn, but of course, his were more believable.

Because he knew he was telling the truth.

* * *

After another hour of talking and having fun, they bid their goodbyes outside of Abel's home.

Little did Arthur know, that was the last time they ever saw each other for more than a decade, indicating how coincidental the world is, whether believed or not.

Also, contributing to coincidental events, that was the day Arthur met the flying mint bunny.

*Part End*


	4. Chapter 3

Abel yawned and stretched out on her new cot. Sure, it was uncomfortable, but it definitely beat living on the streets.

She sat up and mentally cheered. She had achieved another memory, adding to what she remembered of her past.

This dream was about a little boy that had green eyes and bushy eyebrows, and also, a little butterfly.

It was a pretty, blue and black color.

The boy, whose name she had not caught looked suspiciously like Captain, but she dismissed as one of her freaky dreams.

But in the back of her mind, she knew that it was more than that. Much more than that.

It wasn't the first time she had ever seen him in her dreams, along with a little girl, with her features. Also, briefly, she had remembered a couple, much older than herself, laughing and holding each other. Maybe her parents?

And another time, she had dreamt something that changed her life. It was mini-Abel on a large ship finding a vast mainland. Someone shouted, the usual 'land ho,' and it turned out that it was their destination.

There were painted people there, like the 'Injuns' that resided on the outskirts of Roanoke.

Except, in the tangibly clear dream, there was no Roanoke...had she been there to see it established? Maybe.

Abel reminisced and remembered. The reason she had no recollection of her past, was that she and her parents, supposedly that couple, were moving away from Roanoke, in fear of the 'Injuns' hurting them.

The only thing after that she remembered, was waking up on the shore. People she didn't know, finding her and telling her about herself, which of course, she eventually gained as a whole.

Maybe before she died, she would uncover the truth.

Not that she would die anytime soon.

* * *

Finally, despite her trailing thoughts, Abel was able to get some shut-eye, but not after what she had the suspicions of a drowsy morning.

Luckily, the others respected her so they wouldn't be too angry?

She finally 'Manned-up' and walked up the stairs, knowing she was minimum three minutes late.

The young cabin boy ran over to her and jumped on her back, causing her to curse louder than she wanted to.

"Hey! I think I know you! Captain told me you weren't a man! You look really familiar! Were you from Roanoke? I was once there! Until I was taken away and ended up here! I'm Alfred!"

Wow, he had quite a mouth...would he ever shut up?

...

...

...

Apparently not. He knew that she was a she, though.

Abel dropped him and clasped her hand over his mouth. "I'm from Roanoke, I'm Abel now shut the bloody Hell up before I make you snog Francis!"

Francis looked up from what he was doing and raised an eyebrow, making weird gagging noises. Alfred was now containable and quiet. To Abel, he looked around ten.

The rest of the day, Abel was introduced to many pirates, including Alfred's younger brother, Matthew... Who was, to her happiness, quiet anyway.

Alfred followed her around as she swabbed the deck, scrutinizing her job, which fortunately, he was failing at.

Later, around three o'clock, she was summoned to the Captain's office. She ambled down the hall, swaying to the waves and knocked on the door, receiving a noise of allowance.

She opened the door and looked around. It was an extravagant, with an expensive looking maroon rug. There were many of shelves with nautical equipment, which she could only dream of knowing how to use.

Arthur looked up at her and sighed, getting up to pull out the chair, adjacent to his, like a gentleman.

"Thank you, Captain Kirkland, to what circumstances may I owe this pleasure," she asked like a perfect lady, knowing her alternate personality would please him. Coinciding with that, she sat up straight, as women should.

Arthur smiled at her manners and poured her a cup if Earl Grey tea, which she gratefully took, and replied, "Do you know who I am?"

Abel looked at him, confused as to what type of question that was? She made a confused sound, kind of like a squirrel's 'hmm?' and gently sat her cup of tea on the little saucer that he provided for her.

"I think? You are Captain Arthur Kirkland," she said, feeling giddy with excitement when he nodded and chuckled, but when he frowned, she felt a little guilty, like she was really supposed to know who he was.

His frown enlightened her, that he was disappointed, and she hated it when people were disappointed in her.

He began to talk, starting with a, "Yes, I am, but-" and then Alfred jumped into the room, bounded over to Arthur, to much of Arthur's luck, jumped on his lap.

Arthur pleaded with his eyes to Abel, to get the small boy off of him. She did and he wrapped his arms around her, tightly, not wanting to let go. "Ughhhh, gerroff," she mumbled into Alfred's annoying shirt and arm.

"You can go, but I'll speak with you at five o'clock," Arthur told her, and she nodded, and with much difficulty, opened the door, taking Alfred.

*Part End*


	5. Chapter 4

Five o'clock couldn't have come any sooner. Abel bit her lip and worked her arse off for the next couple hours, so she could find more memories.

She so desperately wanted memories of her past, they were her personal drug.

Maybe Arthur would reveal the rest of her life? If he didn't, she wouldn't be angry or disappointed at him, he was, in her eyes, very handsome. She admitted to herself that she had developed a small crush, but nothing more.

And yet, he was always on her mind, pestering her in the most eccentric ways. Like, she wondered if he knew the flying mint bunny?

One of the very few friends she remembered.

She must have left it behind her like when she left for that god-forsaken continent to the west.

* * *

Arthur couldn't contain his excitement. He was all wiggley in his chair, and when Francis knocked on the door earlier, he was more than ready to let him in, but unfortunately, it wasn't his Abel.

His Abel.

Ever since he had recruited Abel for work, he had felt much better. No sickness, nervousness, or whatever else he had been self-diagnosed with.

Now, his new malady was happiness.

Arthur had only once felt this way, and it was back many years ago.

*flashback for all who didn't know*

The young eight-yr-old boy walked quickly down the ashen, cobblestone street, turning to go down a different street, the one that went to the park.

He couldn't control his happiness, resulting in picking up his pace. His mother had asked him why he was so happy, but he had answered in such an impartial way, she must've thought he was given a role in a musical or something to that sort. He was such a good actor.

But it was much more.

Now, Arthur had good view of the park. He was going to ask Abel a very important question.

So important, that if he were to be stupid enough to forget it, he would kill himself. Not intentionally, he'd just go insanely mad.

There was a girl in a pale lavender dress, white bonnet, and long white stockings. She looked like a little angel to Arthur, but looking at himself, he looked like a common schoolboy.

He didn't care.

The girl saw him and smiled wider than ever. She bounced up to him and threw her arms around him, the usual greeting.

"Arthur! I almost thought you wouldn't come!"

"How could I ever forget? I'd be a stupid bloody git," he exclaimed to her. She giggled in reply.

They sat down on the bench, engrossed in deep, but still shallow, conversation.

"I swear he's real, Arthur! The flying mint bunny is sitting right next to me! See?"

Abel held her hand out to the 'flying mint bunny,' but Arthur didn't understand.

"I can't see it! But, in a weird way, I believe you," he lied, not that he wanted to, but to keep her off his back.

She looked at him skeptically.

He just looked back, almost mocking her. But, her temper was cute, so he didn't care when she got mad.

Arthur smiled. Breaking the silence, he started what he had promised himself that morning.

"So, Abel, y-you know that w-we are b-best fr-friends, right?"

Abel nodded for him to go on, but also in agreement to his clearly valid statement/question.

"Well, I was h-hoping that," he began, choosing his words carefully, "since we're best friends, th-that when we grew up, we could get married?"

He blushed a profound red. Even deeper when she smiled and hugged him. She nodded furiously and blushed also.

And then squealed and fangirled and laughed and rolled all over the cobblestone path, not caring about her blasted dress.

Arthur just watched and laughed.

"Pinky promise?"

Abel got up and nodded, holding out her pinky finger, which he gladly took.

That night, they would go home the happier than ever before.

*end of flashback, obviously*

Arthur was abruptly pulled out of his wonderful thoughts and fantasies by a faint knock at the door.

"Come in," he told the person almost happily.

She walked in, looking good for a woman dressed as a man.

He began his chivalrous ways and pulled out her seat, her nodding at him politely.

"So, Abel," He began, his voice like silk, "as you know, I have called you in here to tell you something important," he said, pouring a fresh cup of tea for the milady.

She nodded curtly. 'Why wouldn't he just cut to the point? He loves cliffhangers.'

Arthur sipped his tea lightly and looked up to her. "Do you remember me? From fourteen years ago? I was your best friend?"

Abel's eyes widened, to the amount of saucers. She nearly spat out her tea but choked it down instead.

"I know you? You're that boy! From my dreams," she exclaimed, forgetting the ladylikeness she was earlier enduring.

Arthur stood up, holding his head in his hands. "Did you remember me? Before I just told you?"

Abel looked down.

"Please, Arthur, let me explain. *he nodded* Okay, from my earlier amnesia, I have been piecing out my memories. You and the flying mint bunny were my best friends before my parents moved me or something. We moved to west London, and then to Roanoke. Sometime, We were planning to move back to England, but something happened and I washed up on the shore next to the town again, and alone. That's what happened, and I've been finding memories. Thank you."

Arthur nodded and grabbed her shoulders. And then he hugged her tightly, not wanting to let go. For a minute, all was silent but then he...

...he began to sob. Quite a sight to behold, if you were just a common crew member. And that was too much for Abel, who began to sob also.

He was talking, but it was muffled and incomprehensible.

"Abel, I love you," he said, barely audible.

She nodded and replied, "and I love you too. I have a question?"

He looked up, with his eyes bloodshot and nose red.

"Yes?"

"Aren't we engaged? I remember that..." She said wanting for him to say something.

He chuckled and said, "Only if you want to be."

*Part End*


	6. Epilogue

Arthur and Abel eventually get married and have two kids. They also adopt Alfred and Matthew.

The world is three times happier for both of them, and Arthur makes peace with all his enemies.

He retires his career as a pirate...

And buys a fair sized home on the outskirts of London.

Both of them still go to the park every day, despite the total redundancy.

First fight? Never had one. They both agreed with each other and loved each other so that in their eyes, it was pointless to fight.

Deaths? Abel catches tuberculosis and accidentally spreads it to Arthur. They were both around the age of 67 and they died at night in each other's arms.


End file.
